


Falling Stars

by Lytri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, plot created (and abandoned) by my friend Deorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytri/pseuds/Lytri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sour taste of defeat is never easy to swallow.  Especially not for those who sit at the top.  But everyone must fall eventually.  Sometimes it's just sooner than one might expect. </p><p>(Or:  Stella, the former worlds greatest hacker and informant of the far future of Katekyou Hitman Reborn, was reincarnated to the past as Tsuna's older brother).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The plot credit goes to my friend Deorne. They abandoned the story and requested that I continue it, and I'm going honour that request and continue on with the story (despite never watching the show).

# The Star Falls

 

Venezia, Italia  
Circa 2579 A.D.

It had all started in the little town of Venezia. It was a rather ordinary, if not a completely boring, spring day. It was warm out, the azure skies nearly clear if not for the occasional wisps of clouds which floated about lazily. But the lovely melodies of birds singing all around were absent from the otherwise picturesque setting. There was, however, the occasional sound of a light breeze which blew dust around the narrow—nearly nonexistent—path of the city of Venezia.

The canals, which ran through the city like streets, were still, the water giving off an almost golden sheen from the sun shining down upon it. There were also boats in the many canals, seemingly made out of marble. They all hovered over the water, just barely touching it. They filled the canals, appearing up and down them every two meters or so.

Along those channels were building which were all squished together like a can of sardines. They were tall, reaching far into the sky and interrupting the clouds otherwise unobstructed path. And they were metal, all containing that shiny sheen that only metal could claim to boast. It was quite a surreal scene, the man made buildings and natural beauty of nature melding into something spectacular rather than clashing horribly. But there was something… _off_ with the scene.

Everything was silent.

There was no _life_ to the city. There were no people who wandered about. No animals who which scavenged for food and flew around. There wasn't even a hint of fish in the waters; it was as still and lifeless as everything else in Venezia. Everything was empty. It was basically a ghost town. And just that fact made the picturesque scene turn much more disconcerting. The scene that was once viewed as beautiful became eerie; almost sinister. The shadows from the buildings seemed to stretch and grow into twisted figures and the silence became deafening. There was, however, one place which did hold life.

It was a rather curious building located in a secluded area of Venezia. It was smaller than the other buildings which filled Venezia. Shorter too. And the architecture was quite peculiar when in comparison to the other buildings in the city. True, it was as rectangular as the other buildings, but that was where the similarities ended.

It was made of marble and stone which spoke of years under harsh weather. Vines crawled up the walls and covered most of the building, hiding the fact that there were four, circular windows on the building. Though one could wonder what the architect was thinking, considering that the building didn't even have a roof. And then people may say the architect was completely barmy for suspending the building on pillars, leaving the building itself suspended in air. Below the building, in the water, was a boat. It was unlike the other boats as well, being made of a dark wood and tied by a rope to one of the pillars. But the inside of the building couldn't be any more different from the outside.

As opposed to the marble walls of the outside, the walls of the inside resembled the other buildings in Venezia by quite a bit. They too held that metallic sheen in them, but they also held a little something extra. In those metal walls were silvery lines spreading throughout the entire inside. And every few seconds they pulsed, the lines turning a glowing blue every time they did. The building was filled with all sorts of gadgets and weapons, they too hoping silvery lines and pulsing every few seconds. And if one were to take a closer look at the nonexistent roof from the inside, they would find that there was actually a translucent dome covering the building.

To the left wall was a large computer which consisted of one large screen and two smaller ones which accompanied it on both sides. And right in front of it was a black, hovering chair. The chair was large with plush cushioning and had arm rests that had a certain type of indiscernible keypad on it. Sitting in that chair was a short and lithe male. That man was Stella. Just Stella. He was an albino and he had very sharp features. But he also looked rather harmless if not for the icy hardness in his eyes that would make a lesser man faint in fear. He was not one to be trifled with, that was evident.

His long fingers were tapping slowly in impatience, his face set in a frown which deepened as each moment passed. He sat that for minutes, his frown soon starting to curl in a silent snarl. He had been waiting for nearly an hour and he had not received a call. Just as he was about to push himself up from the chair and leave, the sharp ringing of a phone could be heard. Except for the fact that a phone was nowhere to be seen.

Reaching out his arm, he brought his hand to hover over the keypad. With three quick taps of his finger, the computer screens flared to life a sort of a voice analysis monitor appeared on the left screen. Below it were numbers and statistics along with a blank box which was directly below the monitor. On the main screen was a picture of the Earth which turned and turned until it zoomed in to a blinking dot. On the right screen was the location information of the red dot, such as longitude and latitude and the city.

Once the monitors were up and running—which only took a moment—Stella spoke out loud. “Ciao?” the soft tenor of his voice asked. Looking to the right screen, Stella read the location. _Сибирь, Россия_ it read. “È questo signor Astorino?” On the main screen, next to the red dot, an IP address appeared along with a bar that had _Loading data…_ written above it.

“Sì, signor Stella,” a smooth, baritone voice answered as the monitor on the voice analysis screen fluctuated and a green _‘Truth’_ appeared in the box. “Vorrei avere tutte le informazioni sul governo russo.” Astorino said, heading straight to the point.

“Oh? È quale prezzo si è disposti a pagare?” Stella drawled in reply as the loading bar finished and information boxes popped up. There was a picture of a Caucasian man with tan skin and hard features. He had hazel eyes along with short, brown hair. Below the picture was the name ‘Vittorio Astorino’ and more information below that. “La vostra richiesta è molto difficile. Ho bisogno di un adeguato indennizzo, signor Astorino.” A mischievous smirk appeared on Stella's face only to be replaced with a wary frown when he noticed the dot moving.

“Ti pagherò 1.675.000 € e 500.000 € subito.” Astorino replied smoothly, unperturbed by Stella's hard bargain. But there was also an air of impatience in his voice, which was also picked up by the voice monitor.

“…Bene, allora abbiamo un accordo,” Stella agreed after a moments silence, the high pitched beep the only hint that he had ended the call. Looking up at the screen, Stella narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he read the new location of Astorino. _Москва, Росскя._ “Non deludere, signore Astorino , o non ti piacerà le conseguenze.” He purred, a devious making its way onto his face.

For a moment, silence reigned and Stella closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Counting to three, he reopened his eyes and his hands swiftly started to type on the keypad. The computer screens were cleared of what he had previously had and was replaced by strings of code and various algorithmic calculations. Pausing for a moment, Stella reached down and pulled a metal chip from his pocket. Bringing it up to eye level, he pressed the buttons in a repeated order and then inserted the chip into the chair's armrest. Popping up on the screen was a red percentage bar. As the moments ticked by, the percentage steadily increased until it finally reached 100%. At the fully loaded percentage bar, the computer screens went black and the chip beeped along with the silvery lines in it turning red.

Removing himself from the chair, Stella stood up and hastily made his way to the only door in the building. Reaching out his hand, he made a swiping motion and the door slid open for him on command. Walking further out onto the small ledge, the door shut behind him and he initiated security procedures.

“Command 663 of Red Code Lockdown, initiate.” Stella order and looked behind him at the door. With a loud click, the door sealed itself shut and a glowing, black symbol appeared on the door. It was the most severe security measure. If someone tried to break in or failed to enter the right security code, the building would self destruct and all information would be wiped completely. Nodding in satisfaction, Stella turned back around and, with confident and unhesitant steps, proceeded to walk off the ledge.

Falling down quickly, he landed with a crouch on the wooden boat that was tied to one of the pillars. Despite his graceful landing, the boat still groaned and creaked, the hovering boat rocking wildly and hitting the water in the process. But it soon righted itself, and once Stella was sure the boat was steady, he stood up. With nimble fingers he untied the boat and picked up the wooden oar that once rested on the bottom of the boat. With swift movement, he started to row the boat forward. Continuing to row, Stella passed building by building before he finally reached the open sea that he stopped.

Placing the oar down gently, he walked forward to the head of the boat. Reaching out, he piled the very tip of the boat and revealed a silver latch. With his left hand he reached out and tugged harshly onto the latch. With a heavy groan, the boat began to transform. The wood seemed to have melted away, revealing sleek, black wings and on the side of the boat and a mini computer system at the front. And just like the building he was just in, the boat was covered with a translucent dome.

“Москва, Россия.” Stella commanded softly. Shuttering softly, the boat started to rise into the air. Gaining speed, the surroundings started to blur as the boat flew, Stella standing tall as if he were on an evening stroll. He didn't even stumbling during the flight. Not even when the boat jerked when it dove back into the water before hovering just above it.

Looking around, Stella saw that he was landed very close by land. Picking up some thick rope, he tethered the boat to a pole to keep it from drifting off. Turning back to the head of the boat, he once again gave a hard pill to the lever and, like magic, the boat reverted back to its former form. Jumping off the boat, he landed onto the ground and headed towards the streets. The city was just like Venezia, holding that eerie lifelessness to it that set your hair on end.

Even more cautious than before, he continued down the streets. Turning left and right and forward, he navigated the city as if he was born there. Upon making another right turn, he came across an old warehouse. It was metal, yes, but it was full of scrapes and browning with rust. It wasn't as tall as most buildings around Москва, but it was still very large. Approaching the building, he ignored the front doors in favour of walking around to the back of the building. Walking towards the fence, he quickly climbed it and jumped down. Heading towards the back doors, he removed a card from his pocket.

It was red and contained a yellow string of numbers. Bringing it up to the back doors, a blue scanner flared to life and inspected his card which he held up in front of him. With a three staccato beeps, a green light turned on and the door opened with a loud screech. Walking in, his eyes were met with darkness. With a flash, light spilled throughout the warehouse, temporarily blinding him. But it was at that moment that the sounds of bullets flying through the air could be heard. Still disoriented, he reacted quickly and managed to dodge all but one bullet, which managed to hit him in the stomach. Gasping in pain, Stella collapsed onto the ground, his skull hitting the ground with a sickening _crack_. Normally, such a wound would be no problem for Stella. But unfortunately for him, the bullet was laced with a fatal poison.

Looking up, Stella could blurrily make out the silhouette which stood over him. They held a gun in their hand. Gritting his teeth, Stella attempted to stand, his pride not allowing him to die lying down. Shakily, he managed to get to his knees before he was hit with a nasty dizzy spell which forced him to collapse back onto his back with a thump.

“Il signor Stella, è un peccato che una tale mente come la tua deve morire.” a smooth, baritone voice mused with slightest hint of regret. “Ma deve essere fatto.” They said while raising the gun to his temple. The last thing Stella heard was the click of a trigger before everything went black. The last thing that went through his mind was of course a curse.

_Quel bastardo del cazzo._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not translating the Italian (it's not that relevent to know the meaning). If your curious, look it up. Though if you do speak Italian, please correct me for grammatical and incorrectness that I know I probably did while writing in Italian.


End file.
